Electronic devices are utilized for various purposes. For example, users often utilize smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other computing devices in order to browse the Internet, consume audio content and video content, play games, perform word processing tasks, send and receive electronic mail, engage in video conference and instant messaging, and perform other computerized tasks.
In the past few years, various “Internet of Things” (IoT) devices have been introduced and became common, for example, providing Internet connectivity to certain appliances and allowing them to transmit information to a remote recipient.